


I’m Going to Need a Lot of Roses

by templarsandhoes



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, so sweet you might get a cavity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarsandhoes/pseuds/templarsandhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have to confess, I’ve thought about this before. Not the king and queen part, anyhow. But the asking you to marry me part, I have thought about.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Going to Need a Lot of Roses

“Lady Ilissa, Alistair wanted to see you in his room.” Ilissa put down the fork she was using to pick at her food in the main dining hall in Eamon’s estate in Denerim. _Crap_ , she thought.

“Thank you, I’ll be right up.” She took a deep breath and slowly rose from the long table. Her fingers couldn’t seem to want to stay still, a phenomenon that has never occurred. She always had the steadiest hands. But now? After what just happened at the Landsmeet? _He probably hates me. Oh, Maker. What have I done_?

Alistair and Ilissa both agreed that he shouldn’t be king. He didn’t want it, and Anora was doing just fine as queen in their opinions. Eamon thought otherwise, and subtly made it very clear. To make him happy, Ilissa told Alistair that becoming king wasn’t the first choice, but it was still on the table. Ilissa had asked Anora why she didn’t think Alistair would be a good fit for the throne, and Ilissa agreed with all of her reasons. Ilissa just wanted Anora to consider the thought of her not being queen, and Anora seemed quite calm about possibly losing the throne. There was a feeling she couldn’t shake, however. The last time she got this feeling was the day her father told her that Fergus was to be heading to Ostagar and, well, that went just about as bad as she thought.

During the Landsmeet, Anora completely betrayed Ilissa and the Wardens all together. Ilissa was going to be sick . Alistair was right, she shouldn’t be surprised that Anora betrayed them. Then, all at once, something flickered in Ilissa’s mind and she turned off most of her emotions. She dueled Loghain, and let Alistair deliver the killing blow. Then Eamon asked Ilissa, “Who will be the leader of Ferelden?”

“Alistair will be King,” she turned and looked directly into Anora’s eyes. “And I will be his queen.” She raised an eyebrow at Anora; Ilissa had just taken the only thing Anora had wanted and ripped it out from underneath her without remorse. The rest of the Landsmeet was a blur. Ilissa had no clear memories, just hazy images of nobles congratulating her, Alistair being pulled away by Eamon, and Anora being sent to the tower to be locked away. The next clear memory in her head is sitting at the table, eating a meal but not even tasting it, adrenaline still pumping.

She counts her breaths, hoping there is some way to calm down. This isn’t how it was supposed to happen, she thought to herself. She loved Alistair, but she was selfish in crowning him king. And now she was going to be queen. _What if he didn’t want to marry me? No, he said he wanted to marry me, too. Andraste, Ilissa, stop thinking so much_. She stopped walking to try and calm down. _Alistair is the only man to ever make me this crazy_. She continued down what seemed to be an endless hall. Reaching Alistair’s door, she takes in one final breath and knocks quietly. Wanting to run and hide, her feet disobey her and stay completely still. Alistair called out to her, “Come in, the door’s open.” Her breathing stopped for a second as she turned the handle.

“Alistair, I’m so-” she was cut off by the sight in front of her. Twenty white candles, creating a low but steady light in the room. Roses filling nearly every empty space she can see. Her eyes darted around the room, and when they finally found her lover, he was standing in the corner of the room. Holding a single red rose.

“I know this is pointless because we are already engaged, but I just….I felt like….I really wanted to…. _Maker’s breath_.” He fiddled with his white shirt in his left hand, while twirling the rose with his right. Alistair’s gaze dropped to the floor, a blush forming in his cheeks. He chuckled and looked back up at Ilissa. “You look so beautiful in this light, by the way. I mean, you look beautiful all the time, but now it’s just... _wow_.” He looked down again. Ilissa didn’t even realize when her hands covered her mouth. She needed someone to smack her and wake her up. A tear threatened to roll down her cheek at any moment.

“Alistair…” she started, but her voice cracked. Two tears fell. She wiped them away and smiled at the man standing before her.

“I have to confess, I’ve thought about this before. Not the king and queen part, anyhow. But the asking you to marry me part, I have thought about.” He took a deep breath and started towards her. Ilissa sniffled as several more tears ran down her face. Alistair was right in front of her before they both knew it, and he lifted his hands and wiped the tears away for her. He held her head in his hands while still holding the rose, and she smiled. Her blue eyes have never looked so perfect. “You know, if I would have had to do this without knowing if you would say yes or not….no I don’t think I could have done it. I would have been even more nervous than I am now,” he said. They both laughed. His eyes quickly darted to the flower still in his hand. “Maker...I...here,” he nearly shoved the rose into her hand. She looked down at the rose, and memories of the first time he gave her a single rose flooded her mind. She looked back up, and noticed the blush that had intensified on his freckled cheek. The hand not occupied by the rose went up to his cheek. His eyes closed and he sighed into her palm. “Now, I don’t have a ring or anything but I promise I will soon.”

“Alistair, I don’t need a ring or anything.” She said, realizing she used the exact same phrasing as her now fiancé.  

“Liss, you deserve at least a ring. I mean, you deserve everything in Thedas and more, but definitely a ring.” She nearly melted at the use of the nickname. He only called her that when they were alone, and it was always followed by something sweet. His hand pulled hers off of his face, and all four of their hands met between them. “I love you so much. You know that. I mean, I tell you all the time. But it’s true. I love you. I love you. I love you.” He got down on his right knee. He placed a small kiss on the back of her hand. “Ilissa Emilia Cousland. Make me the happiest man in all of Thedas and marry me.”

“Alistair, I would marry you every day for the rest of my life if I had to” she said through tears. He smiled and felt a tear roll down his cheek. He practically jumped up and scooped her up into his arms. He spun her around, and they laughed and cried together. He put her back down, placed one hand on her waist, the other on her neck, and he kissed her. All of his happiness and nervousness spilling out and influencing the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back just as happy and nervous as he was. They broke the kiss and looked into each other’s eyes with so much love, if anyone was there to see it, they would have vomited.

“Seriously, if you weren’t one hundred percent going to say yes, I wouldn’t have even made it through one word. It would have been a big mess of Maker knows what.”

“I still would have said yes.” She gave him a quick peck. She had a feeling she wouldn’t be able to stop kissing him for a while. “I’m very curious as to how you got all these roses in here on such short notice. And without me noticing.”

“It was the first thing I asked Eamon when we left the Landsmeet. When we walked out the door, he said ‘I knew you would be king at the end of this’ and I just turned to him and said ‘Eamon, I’m going to need a lot of roses.’”

She looked at the ground and said, “Alistair I’m sorry I didn’t ask for your opinion first. I don’t know what came over me.”

He moved his hand from her neck to her chin and lifted it. “Don’t apologize. I was a little shocked, but I might actually be excited to be king if you’re right there with me.” Another peck. “Besides, Anora completely stabbed us in the back, which I predicted by the way.” She rolled her eyes and he laughed. “But I saw the way you looked at her when you said you would be queen. It was badass.” She looked down bashfully. “I’m serious! You took down the Queen of Ferelden with, like, four words.”

“It was six words. I’m not that good, yet.” Alistair kissed her.

“It was still incredible. And it was hot.” He planted a kiss on her lips, much more passionate than the others. She kissed him back with passion to match. His lips slowly trailed to her cheek, then her jaw, and as she tilted her head back to allow him better access to her neck, a slight moan escaped her mouth. He kissed her neck, then moved up to her earlobe and nibbled on it slightly, just the way she liked it. “They’re going to expect an heir, you know” he whispered into her ear.

With closed eyes, she said “Let's see if we can give them one, shall we?”

“I love you, Ilissa.”

“I love you more, Alistair.”


End file.
